Isolation
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: Tea always kept guys that chased after her in a circle of friendship. but she accepted one whom she discovered had only used her to show off. Tea vowed to never accept guys again either for friendship or romance. can a certain white haired boy change that


A monstrous snarl escaped my lips as I pinned my piercing squint to the transparent window. A blurred view of his slim figure stretched taut before my eyes. I clashed my fist against the window and erased his image into thin air. Slicks of sweats tumbled down my head as sparkled stars danced in my eyes urging a nauseate feeling that landed on my stomach. I hate him! My hostile voice vibrated in my mind rousing up a pang of hatred. I hate him! I hate him . . . ripple of echoes howled in my mind making me restless. I groaned in short breath, dazed with queasiness. Get out of my mind you jerk! I kicked my shoe off and slammed myself onto my bed with my head sank into the blankets. My hair was now sticking every which way with streaks of them blocking in my eyes. I made no attempt in brushing them aside; instead I cradled my hand over my face. A pearl of tears squeezed out of the tip of my eyes and fell on my face. I sniffed and chewed my lip till I licked a hot taste of blood. Pain. Yes that is all I have. Pain, pure pain. I guffawed out loud. How cool is that? I chuckled evilly that the deep husky voice even frightened myself. I am, no I was a cheerful girl who loved everyone who in turn returned to be loved as well. But that is all changed, cuz of him. A grave moaning voice roared.  
  
She dropped her jaws in remorse and grunted. He was the first guy he fell for; first guy she took noticed that went beyond friendship. She attracted guy's attention easily as for her intelligence, look, and personality, just everything that a guy would wish for. But on the contrary, she kept everything neat and simple within the circle of friendship. She never explored into the world of love and is satisfied with it. That is except him. She was immensely attracted to him, where exactly she had no idea. And he too returned her favor, so she thought.  
  
Flashback She was rushing with piles of work which she was reported to hand in to the office. It was break time and the hall was filled with huddle groups of people making it difficult to pass by fast.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, exc- AHHHHH!" Her words were cut short with a shaken yell when her body rammed into someone's back and the papers scattered all over the ground.  
  
The person turned around and faced her with a curious peek that was met back with a frustrated girl kneeing on the ground picking up papers.  
  
"Hey." He greeted.  
  
Still spiting out rude marks, she was oblivious of his voice and continued smoothly as if he was invisible.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted this time and patted her back.  
  
She turned around in alarm and glared indignantly to whomever that is supposed to show more respect than yelling.  
  
"What is it!" She snapped.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" He asked innocently.  
  
/It's you./ "Oh well sure." She flashed a meek smile and quickly bended down to collect paper and to hide her blush from him.  
  
"You're Tea right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Tea returned carelessly trying to avoid his stare.  
  
"I heard a lot about you." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"The cheerleader, friendship girl that is chased by every cool guy in school isn't it?" He chuckled and crackled an easy going smile. "Quite popular eh?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes in irritation. "Not so popular now considering no one is picking paper with me."  
  
"I'll help." Just when he was about to join, a guy which she assumed to be his friend grasped him by his neck and whispered something mysterious in his ear. His voice was in a queer low tone. She noted him shaking his head in a sorrow manner and tugged down to leave his clasp.  
  
"Hey again." He smiled openly.  
  
"Hey, well I got to go now ok? I need to go and hand those papers to the office." Tea declared and walked past him.  
  
"I'll go with you." He ran after her and tagged aside her. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Tea quickly shook her head and cast a stun look at him. "No, not at all."  
  
"Ok then." He said in a miffed tone. "So now that you know I know your name, how about mine? Do you know?" He peered down at her and raised his eyebrow.  
  
Tea blinked and answered promptly. "Yami."  
  
Yami looked a bit surprised but soon his bewildered look was covered with a serene smile. "I'm glad you know."  
  
Tea giggled and stopped at the office. "Just wait here, I'll be back in sec." Tea said at the entrance of the door.  
  
Yami nodded in agreement as Tea dashed into the room and flew out in no more than one minute.  
  
"Tea?" Yami began after the started making their way back.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." She bounced back, feeling pleasant by his soothing tone.  
  
Yami smirked and informed. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Tea only gawked blankly and stammered. "W-why do you want to know?"  
  
Yami shrugged and said. "No reason, just finding topic to talk about."  
  
Tea scowled slightly with rejection at his rude mark in their first conversation. But then she quickly let that go, "No, I don't have one."  
  
A mocking smirk danced on his lips when he heard her answer. "I'm surprised; none of them is good enough for you?"  
  
Tea frowned again at his skeptical tone but covered it with a straight answer. "No, it's just I'm not interested in making a boyfriend."  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." Yami spluttered.  
  
Tea stiffened at his sudden remark that has nothing to do what she was currently talking about which appeared to be somewhat rude and odd. "Ok? Good to know."  
  
"So?" He insisted, staring fixed at her face.  
  
Tea felt a rush of heat evaporate her face at his serious look upon her. "So what?" She fidgeted under his stare.  
  
"So are you interested?" Yami glided closer and asked humbly.  
  
"Interested in what?" Tea burst bluntly.  
  
"You know what I mean Tea." Yami persisted.  
  
"No, I don't know." Tea sniffed and looked away.  
  
"Oh? Okay then, why don't we drop the topic then." Yami pouted and shoved an impish look.  
  
"Hey!" Tea protested.  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"Never mind." Tea bit her lips from giggling.  
  
Yami smiled back and looked at her again who happened to look at him as well.  
  
End of Flashback Recalling such memories, Tea felt traces of striking. That jerk! It turned out she had been nothing but a toy used by him to show off that he of all people was able to win over the cheerleader girl more than just friendship. Tea tightened her grip on the sheet and jeered through clenched teeth. How can she be so stupid, so innocent?  
  
Flashback Humming briskly to herself, Tea was on her way home when she spotted Yami not far away. She grinned and advanced toward him.  
  
"Oh give me a break; she is nothing but a cheerleader."  
  
This comment stopped her died on her feet, the voice. The deep husky voice actually belonged to Yami. She quickly flew to the corner and leaned an ear over their conversation.  
  
"You got it man!" The voice belonged to the guy who whispered in Yami's ear the other day.  
  
"I know, that dare you told me when I first saw her was awesome." Yami cheered.  
  
"What dare?" The voice was raspy and hoarse.  
  
"Oh Joey told me that he swear he saw her blush so I thought I give it a try to win her over." Yami chuckled and shook his head in shame. "What an innocent girl, playing right under my hand."  
  
The others guffawed out loud and ran into yet another discussion about her.  
  
Tea shut her eyes squeezing it and hoped that when she opens them, she would snap into reality and all of those are only a part of a nightmare. But the rude marks still past her ear and when she had heard enough, she collapsed on the ground with her hands pealed over her face.  
  
Such sound caused Yami to look up her way and his face went a horrible white.  
  
"Tea, what you doing here?"  
  
A pang of hatred knocked against her chest at his pretended soothing tone. Quickly she clambered onto her feet and headed to him in huge steps.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
She looked up and glared maliciously into his pupil boring into his soul.  
  
"YOU JERK!" With that, she raised her hands and swept her palm against his face. His face was slapped aside and a small hint of red dripped on the tip of his mouth.  
  
"Call my name again, I'll slap you even harder next time!" Tea snapped again, kicked his foot that send him sprawling on the ground and ran away wailing.  
  
End of Flashback Yes she was pathetic, the event happened yesterday and Tea had not idea how many times it displayed in her minds. No she have to be strong, she would act nothing happened on Monday as if she is perfectly normal. She has to. She has to let Yami know that she is not going to be destroyed just of that. She has to make him pay. She felt good at her decision even though she felt melancholy at her other decision. No matter if it's in friendship or romance, she would never accept guys ever again. As far as she is considered, they're all jerks. Downright jerks!

Hope you like it, R&R please? o.O lol nwayz byez!  
"  
  
"  
  
"


End file.
